You'll Never See
by alexa callahan
Summary: Ginny's best friend runs away from Hogwarts days before Christmas. Nice little fic about her last moments on Earth. Please review, flames welcome.


You'll Never See  
"I'm so cold." A girl with raven hair whispered softly her whole body lay there in the cold with snow shaking. Snow fell down from the heavens, through the leafless branches of trees, all the way down to a shivering young girl with naught but a tattered cloak and a blanket of snow to keep her warm.  
~*~  
The halls of the school were alive with the spirit of Christmas. Even the Bloody Barron could not resist the alluring joy that Christmas brought each year. The cold-hearted potion master often found himself humming songs of Christmas in the confides of his quarters. Through out the school only one unhappy voice could be heard.  
"She's gone!" the young Ginny Weasley cried to her older brother Ron. "She left last night. She said she would but I didn't think she really meant it."  
"Calm down Ginny." Ron said soothingly to his younger sister. "Who's gone?"  
"Andi is." Ginny cried.  
"Who is Andi?" Ron asked.  
"Andi is my best friend." She spat, "You should have know at least that."  
"Sorry," Ron sighed, "Come on we'll go tell Dumbledore. Come on Harry you all ways seem to know the password."  
"That's not true." Harry argued but followed anyway.  
~*~  
"Don't try to find me cause I'm not here." The girl shivered in a singsong voice. "You'll never see me so don't try to come. Here in my own world you'll never see. You'll never see the woman that I could have been."  
~*~  
"Hagrid, Severus, Minerva, Remus you four search the forest." Dumbledore ordered, "Professor Sprout, Hooch, Trelawny, Binns you search the grounds. She couldn't have gotten to far through the storm."  
~*~  
"I suggest we spilt up," Snape recommended as they neared the forest. "We'll cover more ground that way."  
"Wonderful idea." Remus agreed which caused Snape some irritation that he would ignore until the task at hand was complete, "I'll go this way, Minerva that way, Hagrid that way, and Severus you can go that way."  
"Remember to stay on the paths." Hagrid warned as they separated.  
~*~  
"ANDI!" someone shouted breaking the peace brought by the waning light.  
"You'll never find me so give up now." The girl said softly, "Go back to the school with the warm fires glowing bright. You'll never find me so go enjoy your holiday. Go sip your tea and forget the girl who never really lived until she died."  
~*~  
The light was quickly fleeing the forest leaving it dark and colder than Voldemort's frozen heart. Snape shivered as he pulled his pitch-black cloak tighter around his shoulders.  
"Lumos," he said softly a pale light came from the tip of his wand and lit up the dusky path with an eerie silver light. Snow was falling all around him. It changed the frightening place to a quiet oasis of peace. This was no longer the forest he knew it was like another world. He didn't know this world as he did the one he left behind. The voices of the others calling out the girl's name were distant. Had they too entered this world? Or was Snape alone in the unfamiliar forest?  
~*~  
"Don't come any closer." The girl whispered, "You can't save me so don't waste your time. Go back before you lose."  
~*~  
"Oh no." Snape gasped as he saw the body of a girl. Her tattered cloak was wrapped so tightly around her small body that was covered with a white blanket of snow. He gently placed his cloak over the girl to warm her frozen body before checking her pulse. "It's weak." He sighed as he picked up the small girl and began to carry her off towards the castle.  
~*~  
"Can't you see my pain?" the girl asked as Snape carried the body away, "Can't you see that I just want to go to sleep? Leave me alone!"  
~*~  
"Andrea!" a woman with long raven hair cried as she took the girl from Snape. "Oh my poor baby."  
"Take her right up to the Hospital Wing or she might not make it through the night." Snape warned the woman.  
"Of course," the woman cried before walking quickly away with the small child.  
~*~  
"Just let me leave." The girl with the raven hair pleaded as she stared down at the body of the girl identical to herself. "Can't you hear my cries?"  
~*~  
"There's nothing more we can do but hope." Dumbledore told Andi's mother sadly. The woman with the long raven hair burst into tears yet again.  
"How could this happen to my baby?" she sobbed as she hid her face behind her pale hands.  
"I'm sorry." Dumbledore sighed.  
~*~  
"Why is it that you hide your tears behind the same hands that you used to beat me?" the girl with the raven hair asked. "Have you realized that you did more than give me bruises? Or are you just waiting for them to leave to rejoice my absence? Maybe your tears are not because you've lost me but because I am lost by my own hand rather than yours."  
~*~  
"Andi I'm sorry," Ginny cried as she sat down next to the girl with the raven hair. "I never thought you were serious. I thought it was just another story of yours."  
~*~  
"Don't cry my only friend." The girl with the raven hair whispered, "You are the one thing that I shall miss in this world. Goodbye my friend and thank you for giving me an illusion of joy."  
~*~  
"ANDI!" Ginny screamed as she felt her best friend slowly falling away. "ANDI!"  
~*~  
"Goodbye Ginny." The girl with the raven hair whispered as she walked away from her body and towards the door of the Hospital Wing. She vanished just as her hand reached the doorknob.  
~*~  
"Bye." Ginny cried as she let her friend's hand fall from her own.  
~The End~ 


End file.
